Ground Zero
by DifferentIndifference
Summary: In Memory of the 2977 innocent people who died.


Ground Zero:

This is for all the victims and their families of 9/11. Me and my friend were only 5 when her dad was killed on the planes. Remember the 2977.

Chloe's dad.

14 Feb 1967 to 11 Sept 2001.

'Good evening.

Today, our fellow citizens, our way of life, our very freedom came under attack in a series of deliberate and deadly terrorist acts. The victims were in airplanes or in their offices: secretaries, business men and women, military and federal workers, moms and dads, friends and neighbours. Thousands of lives were suddenly ended by evil, despicable acts of terror. The pictures of airplanes flying into buildings, fires burning, huge - huge structures collapsing have filled us with disbelief, terrible sadness, and a quiet, unyielding anger. These acts of mass murder were intended to frighten our nation into chaos and retreat. But they have failed. Our country is strong.

A great people has been moved to defend a great nation. Terrorist attacks can shake the foundations of our biggest buildings, but they cannot touch the foundation of America. These acts shatter steel, but they cannot dent the steel of American resolve. America was targeted for attack because we're the brightest beacon for freedom and opportunity in the world. And no one will keep that light from shining. Today, our nation saw evil - the very worst of human nature - and we responded with the best of America. With the daring of our rescue workers, with the caring for strangers and neighbours who came to give blood and help in any way they could.

Immediately following the first attack, I implemented our government's emergency response plans. Our military is powerful, and it's prepared. Our emergency teams are working in New York City and Washington D.C. to help with local rescue efforts. Our first priority is to get help to those who have been injured, and to take every precaution to protect our citizens at home and around the world from further attacks. The functions of our government continue without interruption. Federal agencies in Washington which had to be evacuated today are reopening for essential personnel tonight and will be open for business tomorrow. Our financial institutions remain strong, and the American economy will be open for business as well.

The search is underway for those who were behind these evil acts. I have directed the full resources of our intelligence and law enforcement communities to find those responsible and to bring them to justice. We will make no distinction between the terrorists who committed these acts and those who harbor them.

I appreciate so very much the members of Congress who have joined me in strongly condemning these attacks. And on behalf of the American people, I thank the many world leaders who have called to offer their condolences and assistance. America and our friends and allies join with all those who want peace and security in the world, and we stand together to win the war against terrorism.

Tonight, I ask for your prayers for all those who grieve, for the children whose worlds have been shattered, for all whose sense of safety and security has been threatened. And I pray they will be comforted by a Power greater than any of us, spoken through the ages in Psalm 23:

_Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil for you are with me._

This is a day when all Americans from every walk of life unite in our resolve for justice and peace. America has stood down enemies before, and we will do so this time. None of us will ever forget this day, yet we go forward to defend freedom and all that is good and just in our world.

Thank you. Good night. And God bless America.' - George W Bush. 11th September 2001

Jack stood amongst the weeping crowd. He held a bunch of flowers in his arms. White roses. White for innocence. He had snail trails of tears going down his face and the dead were read out. She was one of the youngest to die.

'Don't worry, I'll be fine.' That was the last thing she said before he kissed her goodbye.

They read out her name. Pain consumed Jack. He scrunched up his eyes in effort to fight back the tears. It failed, he put his fist to his lips and cried silently into it. She didn't need to die, like the other 2977 people who died.

He stepped forward and laid the flowers with all the rest. He knelt down and looked at them. All these terror attacks, what for? All these wars, what for? Human nature. Terror and to fight. Fight and to cause terror.

Jack touched the flowers, he shouldn't be here. It shouldn't have happened. Reality. He kept thinking of those families who'd lost people. A normal day turned ugly. A normal flight that would never reach the destination. If was supposed to be normal. He thought of the families who'd never see their loved ones again, their smile, their laugh. All taken so quickly. All the pain those families felt, the heart wrenching feeling inside each and every chest. Almost too much and only just bearable. Jack thought of the people who'd done it. The murderers, the animals. How could they kill all those people, the 2 year old who hadn't known life and the 85 year old who lived so much. None of it mattered to them. Jack thought of the people in the offices: secretaries, business men and women who'd been trapped or even jumped to their own deaths. They shouldn't have done it. The planes shouldn't have crashed, no one should have died. No one.

Finally Jack thought of his daughter: Jessyka. She was going on holiday with friends, they all died. Their plane had hit the south building and they died on impact. He thought of her long brown hair, so smooth and silky, almost cold to touch. Her blue eyes, that saw so much and still carried that smile that parted her lips. He thought of her voice, so feminine compared to her looks. She was a singer, those nights, she'd carry him to faraway places. The notes ever changing so subtly. He cried for her and those who'd lost.

He stood up and sniffed. Ground Zero. The grave of so many people. All the crying people around him, stood as one. Stood against the enemy.

R.I.P

PLEASE KEEP THIS TRUCK MOVING AND SHOW OUR SUPPORT!

─ ─ ─ ▄ ▄ █ █ ▌ █ ░ ░ 9/11 VICTIMS & THEIR FAMILIES ░░ ░ ░▐  
>▄ ▄ ▄ ▌ ▐ █ █ ▌ █ ░ ░ ░░ WE WILL NEVER FORGET ░░░ ░ ░ ░▐<p>

▀ () ▀ ▀ ▀ ▀ ▀ ▀ ▀ ()() ▀ ▀ ▀ ▀ ▀ ▀ ▀ ▀ ▀ ▀ ▀ ▀ () ▀ ()  
>TO ALL WHO LOST LOVED ONES AND TO THE HERO'S!,GOD BLESS YOU ALL<p> 


End file.
